Mewtwo's Childe
by JFox101
Summary: Mewtwo takes in an abused infant Harry and raises him as his son. Now a young pokemon trainer, Hogwarts finds Harry at last.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Father

A purple, catlike pokemon flew across the night sky. The Sirius constellation shining brightly in the distance. Mewtwo flew across a residential neighborhood in Surrey, England. Stopping to rest he floated down in an alleyway, neighborhood pokemon scurrying away in fear of his power.

"Shut up FREAK!" A human man's voice rang through the area.

Mewtwo psychically scanned the houses to find a family of humans. A Whale like man, a horse like female, and a baby that looked like what humans called a beach ball. He scanned the house further to find a small humsn infant crying in a closet under the stairs. In need of a diaper change, feeding and comfort.

_Disgusting humans, doing this to an infant that can't even defend himself. _Mewtwo thought. He decided to rescue the infant and place him in a proper home, perhaps with that human boy Ash he met a few months ago. Floating to the door, he flung it open with his powers. The family of humans cowered on the couch at the strange, mysterious pokemon. _The child in the cupboard. _Mewtwo said. _What is his name?_

"H-Harry James P-Potter." The human woman stuttered out in fear of the obviously powerful pokemon

_Sleep._ Mewtwo said. Squeexing his bulbous fingers and making a swishing motion with his paw to the right. The family fell into a deep psychic induced sleep.

Floating to the cupboard, Mewtwo brought Harry into the air psychically. A purple aura around the infants body. Harry giggled in delight as he and Mewtwo floated upstairs to the other infants room. A quick diaper change later and Mewtw held Harry to his chest. Harry yawned and snuggled into him, cooing in content at the warmth. _Something about this child. _Mewtwo thought with a smile as the two left the Dursley home.

All of a sudden, Mew appeared giggling and playing in the air. "Mew?" He mewed in question at the infant.

_He's in pain. The humans have been starving him. _Mewtwo replied as the infant cringed in his sleep.

"Mew." Mew glowed and a bell was heard.

Heal Bell. Mewtwo thought as Harry glowed and his pain was alleviated, the human child sleeping soundly against his chest. _He feels powerful. _

"Mew." Mew nodded in agreement, pointing out a curiously shaped cut shaped like a bolt of lightning

_I see. This scar feels ominous. _Mewtwo said.

"Mew Mew!" Mew said excitedly. Doing some somersaults and giggling.

_I should take him in? _Mewtwo asked. Harry yawned cutely and snuggled him again. Mewtwo smiled. _Very well. My son. _Mewtwo said mentally. The two shining with a bright purple aura as they flew into the air. Mew giggling as he watched them fly off and disappearing.

Privet Drive never remembered a black hair, green eyed child after that night.

To Be Continued...

Review Review Review!

Dean the Cuddly Fox


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING USED HERE SO NO SUING!**

**Chapter 2: Harry's Childhood**

**2 years old...**

_That's it little one, come to daddy._Mewtwo encouraged his son who was waddling towards the purple pokemon. Harry giggled as he reached his papa. And collapsing till the pokemon caught him in a pstchic lock. He sat Harry down who laughed and clapped his hands.

Mewtwo smiled with pride.

**5 Years old...**

Harry giggled as he played hide and seek with one of his daddy's cloned pokemon. A Bulbasaur. The grass type sniffed the air as Harry hid in the garden. Harry suddenly felt vines wrap around his waist and lift him into the air..

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur said.

"You found me!" Harry giggled as the vines set him down gently.

_Harry. _His daddy's voice called in his head. _Its time for meditation. _

_Ok daddy, I'm coming. _Harry replied in his mind. "Bye Bulbasaur!" Harry said leaving the pokemon in the garden to his own devices.

**7 Years old...**

Harry was afraid, he had been playing tag with Pikachu and Squirtle when he was suddenly on the roof of the castle on the island they lived. The windmill circling in the wind. _Daddy!_ He cried out in his mind. Seconds later Mewtwo floated up to his son. Bringing Harry to him psychically, he comforted the frightened child.

**10 Years old...**

Mewtwo was very proud of his son Harry. He had come home after receiving his first pokemon, a Treecko. He always did enjoy playing with the grass types in the garden. Mewtwo mused. Harry hugged his papa as tomorrow he would set out on his first journey in the Hoenn League.

**To Be Continued...**

**And that's Harry's love filled childhood with Mewtwo. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See chapter 2**

**Chapter 3: The Journey Begins**

"Bye Dad!" Harry called, waving as his father flew off in the distance after dropping him off in the Petalburg Woods. Harry checked out his surroundings. "Come on out Treecko!" He threw the red and white ball into the air. With a red beam of light came the stick chewing Treecko.

"Tree." Treecko said.

"Wanna get some excersize?" Harry offered.

"ko." Treecko nodded. He and Harry walked together for about an hour before they stumbled across a pokemon. With scythes.

"Woah a Scyther! Cool!" Harry said. As the bug type ate some berry's. "Treecko let's go get it!"

"Treecko!" Treecko said enthusiastically.

"Razor Leaf!" Harry cried out. Treecko swung his tail and leaves came out. Scyther cut at the leaves with his scythes and turned to face the duo.

"Scy." Scyther said. Putting up its scythes in an attack position.

"Alright Treecko go! Use Sleep Powder!" Treecko's tail glowed and sleeping powder appeared in the air. Scyther got sleepy and soon collapsed.

"Pokeball go!" Harry cried. The ball sucked in Scyther and bounced on the ground. It wiggled and the button glowed red. Soon it stopped wiggling. He had caught his first pokemon.

"Yes!" Harry said excitedly, picking up his pokeball. "Scyther is mine!" He giggled. Treecko smiled at his trainers antics and yawned, having used a lot of energy in the battle. "You did great Treecko, have a good long rest." Harry said as the grass type disappeared into his pokeball.

And so his journey had begun...

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	4. Chapter 4

2 Months Later...

Harry now had 3 badges and his team had grown. He now had 4 Pokémon  
including Grovyle, Scizor, Leafeon and Dratini! He had rescued the  
Dratini from a fisherman's net in Dewford Town and she took a liking  
to him. Grovyle evolved during his battle with the Dewford gym leader.  
Scyther found a metal coat while out foraging and came back a Scizor.  
Leafeon he had rescued from an a abusive shelter after he exposed its  
dirty laundry to Officer Jenny and shut it down. Now he was on his way  
to Lavaridge Town to face the 4th Hoenn Gym Leader Flannery. He was  
looking for a water type along a river and now was battling a Lapras  
with Leafeon.

"Leaf Blade!" Harry shouted. Leafeon glowed and sent out a ribbon like  
blade of grass that slashed at Lapras several times. "Now use Sleep  
Powder!" Leafeon shook its tail and Sleeping powder appeared all over  
Lapras who fell asleep. Harry threw the enlarged Pokéball. Lapras was  
engulfed in a bright red light which Leafeon caught with his vine whip  
and brought the red and white ball to Harry.  
"Well, Lapras will come in handy for crossing the ocean." Harry said,  
tossing the ball into the air. "Come on out Lapras." Lapras appeared  
in front of the human and Pokémon, still asleep. Harry sprayed Lapras  
with Awakening and the water/ice type woke up.

"Hi Lapras." Harry greeted his new Pokémon with a smile. "My name's Harry."

Lapras greeted his new trainer with his cry.

"This might sting a bit, but it'll help your wounds." He had a bottle  
of Super Potion in his hand. He held it up to Lapras's neck and sprayed the scratches. Soon  
the scratches vanished. He did the same with his right fin. "There we  
go." He said with a smile. He also brought out Pokémon shell wax. "I  
bought this in case I caught a Pokémon with a shell like you. It'll  
make your shell nice and shiny."

Lapras nodded. He could tell this human honestly cared about his well being.

"If your wondering why I care so much, my dad is a Pokémon" Harry  
said, rubbing the wax into Lapras's shell with a rag. "I was raised around lots of Pokémon and learned how to take care of them."

Lapras looked at Harry with a questioning glance.

"My dad adopted me." Harry explained. "We live on an Island he created  
waaay out at sea. So humans don't bother us much except for the  
occasional castaway. My dad's the second strongest Psychic type  
Pokémon in the whole world, next to Mew." Soon Lapras's shell was nice  
and shiny. Leafeon was snoozing in the shade of an oak tree and  
Grovyle in the branches. Dratini was having fun swimming around in the water and Scizor was training. "That should do  
it." Harry said, closing the wax. "OK guys its time to move on. I  
wanna find a Pokémon Centre before dark." Dratini slithered up to  
Harry and the rest gathered around. "Welcome to the team Lapras."  
Harry said before calling them all back in their Pokéballs.

To Be Continued...

Due to unfortunate circumstances yamiyugi23 can no longer be my Beta.  
but my Master, carnifex264, can! Thank you Master!

What do you think of Harry's team so far?

Review Review Review!

Dean the Cuddly Fox


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Is It Really Him?

Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Sirius Black where not a happy trio of  
wizards. They had been tracking a young Pokemon trainer who  
astonishingly looked like James Potter. His son Harry went missing  
from his aunt and uncles home nine years ago and hasn't been seen  
since.

"Honestly, lets just grab the brat." Snape said as the boy got off an  
Arcanine and returned it to its ball. They had chased the boy all over  
the Hoenn region and where now at the Ever Grande Conference in Ever Grande City.

"Severus Tobias Snape." Remus Lupin-Black said. "If you suggest such a  
thing again I will make James Potter seem like Mickey Mouse!"

Sirius snickered as Snape went even paler. His mate could be even  
worse than James at times. After the two broke ties with Lily and  
James for giving Harry away they created a somewhat hostile/friendly  
relationship with the Potions Master. At least He and Sirius didn't  
hex each other on sight any more and tolerated each others presence.

"Thank you Nurse Joy."

The boy said after presenting his eight Hoenn League Badges. The  
Pokémon on screen included, Grovyle, Dragonair, Scizor, Leafeon,  
Lapras and Arcanine. Harry turned to see the same men who had been  
following him since Lavaridge Town. He went up to the Officer Jenny  
stationed there. "Uh...Officer Jenny?" He started.

"And how can I help you young man?" The policewoman asked.

"Those 3 men back there have been following me all over Hoenn." Harry  
said, nervously looking over his shoulder.

"I'll tell my subordinates to keep an eye on them." Jenny whispered to the young trainer.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly.

Potter Vacation Home in Whales...

"Its nothing but excitement here at the qualifying rounds of the Ever  
Grande Conference!" An announcer said as Jacob Sirius Potter watched  
with his little brother and Sister. Today and tomorrow they watch the  
Conference and then the day after they'd go shopping for Jacobs  
Hogwart's supplies. They sincerely regretted sending Harry to Lily's  
sister and went back for him two days later, but he was gone.

"This is a 3 on 3 Single Battle." The referee said to the two trainers.

"James." Lily gasped as she saw the younger trainer.

"Harry." James gasped as well.

"And Harry has called out a Lapras!" The announcer said as the other  
trainer responded with a Magcargo. The field was a pool with a risen  
centre and Lapras took to the water.

"Flame-thrower!"

"Water Pulse!" Harry ordered and a spinning ball of water appeared in  
front of Lapras's mouth. Water pushed Magcargo to the edge and he fainted 4 minutes into the battle.  
"Return." The older trainer called and a beam of red light took  
Magcargo back. A red X appeared on Magcargo's picture.

The field started to change. The water drained and the pool parted way  
for a plain like arena.

"Lapras return!" Harry cried before his opponents Hitmonlee could  
strike. "Go Arcanine!" The large, dog Pokémon howled as it came out.

"Go! Take Down as he comes down!" Harry ordered as Hitmonlee went into Hi Jump Kick. Arcanine charged across the field and slammed into Hitmonlee  
sending the fighting type soaring.

"Lee..." Hitmonlee said as he landed with swirly eyes.

"Go! Rhydon!" The trainer cried.

"Grovyle!" Harry responded, throwing the ball and calling on his  
starter. "Use Bullet Seed!" Seeds pelted Rhydon's Protect.

"Use Horn Drill!" The trainer ordered. Rhydon's horn spun and he charged.

"Wait for it." Harry grinned. Jump!" Grovyle jumped and Rhydon missed.  
"Now use Aura Sphere!" Grovyle concentrated and a sphere of light appeared in his hand. He hurled it  
at Rhydon and it hit with a BOOM! After the smoke cleared Rhydon was  
seen on its side with swirly eyes.

"Rhydon can no longer battle, Grovyle wins. Victory goes to Harry  
Potter from Vermillion City!"

To Be Continued...

Harry found a move tutor like person and had Grovyle learn Aura Sphere.

The island is closest to Vermillion City in my fic.

Review Review Review!

Dean the Cuddly Fox


	6. Chapter 6

**I own neither Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

_**A/N: There's a bit of a time skip here as its the beginning of the major plot of the story. Harry is in Hogwarts and knows about his birth family. He HAS forgiven them but wants to stay with Mewtwo and the cloned Pokemon. He will stay with the Potters the last month of the summer holidays and Mewtwo on other's if he wants to. Here is the beginning of the alternate "Power of One" with Harry as the Chosen One. **_

**Hogwarts, Teachers Meeting...**

"Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning." Professor Trewlany started in her prophecy voice. "Lest these titans bring destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fightingl, alone its song will fail, thus the earth shall turn to the marked child. Oh Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three, their treasures combined tame, the Beast of the Sea." The professors all starred. She made a real prophecy? She's not a twisted old loony? Lily and James stared at each other thinking it was Johnathan the prophecy was speaking of.

**Hogwarts Grounds...**

Today we find Harry relaxing with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger near the lake on the grounds.

"Hey!" Harry heard a voice and he opened his eyes as he lay against a tree trunk. "Your last years Hoenn League runner up right?" It was a 5th year Ravenclaw. Ron and Hermione stared at the girl wondering what she wanted.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Why?"

"I'm last years Johto runner up. Wanna battle?" She enlarged a pokeball in her hand tossing it up and down."

"Alright." Harry said, jumping up. "A work out will help me and my pokemon stay in shape for next years Hoenn League." You see, runner's up get an automatic entrance in the next years tournament.

"Excuse me." the girl said, but let's see if your even in MY league."

"Well get ready, cause I always play to win!" Harry said. Taking a pokeball and enlarging it before tossing it into the air.

_**(Johto theme begins)**_

Several students watched as Scizor appeared in a flash of white light.

**Everybody wants to be a Master, Everybody wants to show their skills, Everybody wants to get there faster, make their way to the top of the hill.**

The girl sent out a Scyther. They flew at each oither, claw and scythe clashing. Now at a standstill, they stare each other down. Harry ordered a Hyper Beam. Scyther was blasted away. The Ravenclaw called it back before he hit the water.

_**Each time you try, your gonna get just a little bit better, each step, you climb, is one more step up the ladder!.**_

Several pureblood students looked excited (Minus the Slytherins because it was a Gryffindor who was battling) For they had never seen a real battle before.

_**Its a whole new world we live in. Its a whole new way to see. Its a whole new place, with a brand new attitude, but you still gotta catch 'em all. To be the best that you can be. **_

Harry called back Scizor as the Ravenclaw called back her Scyther. They let out their next Pokemon, a Xatu and Leafeon. Leafeon sent out vines to ensnare the flying/psychic type but the Ravenclaw ordered a Psybeam. Leafeon was forced to let go to flee.

_**Everybody wants to make a statement, everybody needs to call their mark. Stand alone in the victory circle, stake their claim when the music stops. **_

Leafeon was blasted into the air by a Psybeam attack. Harry caught the grass type and told it to take a nice long rest before returning it to its pokeball. The Ravenclaw did a little dance around Xatu who was still in the air and moved around her before calling Xatu back just as Harry released Dragonite. She had evolved in his final battle but the other trainer had a Glalie left as their last pokemon. She and the students watched in awe as Dragonite flew around in the air as those who knew pokemon knew that Dragonite and its pre evolved forms where extremely rare.

_**Give it all, you got! You could be the very best ever.**_

_**Give it your, best shot. What you learn could come together!**_

_**Its a whole new world to live in, its a whole new way to see. Its a whole new place, with a brand new attitude, but you still gotta catch 'em al. To be the best that you can be...**_

The Ravenclaw smirked and sent out a Tyranitar. The dinosaur like pokemon blasting a hyperbeam into the air. Dragonite dodged and sent Water Puilse back at him. Tyrannitar being a ground type fell over with swirly eyes. The Ravenclaw grimaced and returned her Tyrannitar. Harry high fivedc Dragonite before returning her to her ball. The Ravenclaw then aimed her next ball to the lake and a Seadra appeared. Harry smiled and threw Lapras's ball. After a few minutes Lapras fainted from a dragon breath. Harry petted lapras a bit before returning him to his ball.

_**Its a Whole New World we live in...**_

_**Its a Whole New Way to see...**_

Then Harry sent out Arcanine before the Ravenclaw could call her's out. She sent out a Hitmontop. The Hitmontop swirled toward Arcanine in a mini Tornado. Aranine sent out a Fire Blastwhich hurled Hitmontop into the air and he fell down burned.

Harry called back Arcanine after petting him as the Ravenclaw sent out her last pokemon, a Electabuzz. Harry called out Grovyle. The two pokemon engaged in a fist fight of sorts. Electabuzz with Thunder Punches and Grovyle with his Leaf Blade.

_**Its a whole new place, with a brand new attitude...attitude...attitude...**_

_**But you still gotta catch 'em all, to be the best that you can be..**_

Eventually they both knocked each other out by a punch to the face. Grovyle hurled into Harry and Electabuzz into the Ravenclaw. They called back their pokemon and shook hands. The Ravenclaw joined the three first years and started talking with Harry about the different Gym Leaders in the regions they've been to.

Island near the 3 islands...

"Disturb not the harmony..." Slowking said as he stared out at a floating palace that captured Articuno the bird of Ice. "Oh dear."

**To Be Continued...**

**Whoo! Longest chappy yet! Yes I based the battle off of Ash and Lisa's battle in Pokemon 3: Spell of the Unknow How'd I do in keeping up with the traditonal battle at the beginning of a movie?**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fooled u! Hahahaha! no movie story yet. maybe if i get this a bit more popular. anyway...this chppy begins the Battle Frontier arc!**

Chapter 7: Battle Frontier

"Battle Frontier?" James asked Harry who was getting ready to leave while Lily chatted with Mewtwo.

"Yeah, its like the pokemon League but kind of unnoficial, instead of Gym Leaders the Battle Facilities leaders are called Frontier Brains. Its all sponsored by this guy who loves pokèmon battles." Harry told  
his birth father."I'm leaving all my pokèmon except Grovyle and Arcanine with Proffesor Birch."

"Why Arcanine?" Johnathan asked his twin."

"Cause I can cover the distance between the Facilities faster." Harry explained. "With Arcanine's Extremespeed it will be easy to beat the Frontier before the summer holidays end."

"Just be careful. And remember to write." Lily said.

"I will mum." Harry said as he and his father glowed. "Bye!" Harry and Mewtwo left Potter Manor...  
**  
Three days Later...**

Harry walked along a forest path. "Might as well get some training done. Come on out Grovyle!" His first pokèmon appeared.

"Grovyle." Grovyle said putting a twig in his mouth.

"How about a spar?" Harry asked rotating his arms.

Grovyle smirked and elongated his blades. "Vyle." He said.

The two some exchanged blows. Harry jump roundhoused only to be hurled back by Grovyle's Leaf Blade. "Guess I'm a bit rusty since we haven't trained much this year." He said spitting blood from his mouth. It was true, he had quite an eventful year being the youngest seeker in a century on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, beating a troll down to the ground and finding the Sorcerer's Stone by going through many challenges set up by the Proffesors. He had almost completely forgotten except for a secret spar now and then in the Forest.

A lone Zangoose watched the trainer and pokèmon fight each other and grinned. He wanted a strong trainer who could help him get stronger. The other weakling trainers he'd encountered in the past all failed in capturing him because their pokèmon were'nt trained enough. But this boy here...

"Goose!" Zangoose jumped out of the bushes.

"Wow! A Zangoose out here?" Harry asked.

"Zang." Zangoose put up his claws.

_**"Zangoose, the Cat Ferret pokèmon. Zangoose have fueded with Seviper for centuries and use their **__**large claws as their main weapons."**_ Harry's pokèdex said as the Zangoose smirked.

"You wanna battle?" Harry asked knowing the obvious answer.

"Goose" Zangoose said with a nod.

"All right, if its a battle you want its a battle you'll get!" Harry said. "Grovyle use Bullet Seed!"

Grovyle fired seeds from its mouth as Zangoose dodged. "Goose, goose, Zan!" Zangoosed hissed as a seed caught his thigh. He enlarged his claws for Crush Claw.

"Grovyle dodge and use Leaf Blade!"

Just as Zangoose jumped and swiped Grovyle jumped over him swiftly and flew at Zangoose with his blades extended and glowing green. "Vyle!" Grovyle shouted as the dirt flew up in smoke around the two pokèmon. Harry brought out a pokèball and enlarged it. The Zangoose was on the ground dazed.

"Pokèball go!" Harry shouted throwing the ball and Zangoose disappeared into it. The red and white ball shook and the button glowed red for a while.

The ball stopped wiggling and the button went white. Harry grinned. "Welcome to the team Zangoose." He said before recalling Grovyle and calling out Arcanine.

"I wanna reach the next Pokèmon Center before dark ok buddy?" Harry asked the dog like pokemon who woofed and licked his trainers face after Harry gave him an Oran Berry. "Thanks." He said, hopping on. "Extremespeed! Don't stop till you see a Center or are exhausted!"  
Harry ordered. This was good Endurance training for both Harry and Arcanine. Good boy. Harry thought as they dashed through the forest scaring a few bug pokèmon and trainers.

**To be continued...**

I have Harrys new pokèmon planned. He's gonna catch: Glalie, Heracross  
and Vaporeon

**Unbeta'd. But my Beta is my Master! Carnifex 264! *Huggles Master***

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Swampert**

Its been a week since Zangoose joined Harry's team. In that time he's also captured a wayward Glalie who had been kiidnapped by Team Rocket after it had been banished from its tribe. After Harry rescued it it wanted to join his team so he captured him.

"Alright Zangoose, Glalie, let's work on aim and dodging." Harry said as they where in a field a little ways from a town. "Glalie keep using Ice Beam, and Zangoose use Agillity to dodge!"

Soon Grass all around was frozen solid as Zangoose's dodging skills had improved over the last week. As such this training was mainly for Glalie.

"Hey! Are you a Trainer?" Someone carrying firewood asked Harry as Glalie and Zangoose kept up their little aim and dodge game.

"Yeah why?" Harry asked.

"Listen, you don't wanna go down to the docks in that town up agead, especially at night." The man said. Putting down the firewood and sitting down taking a break.

"Why? Zangoose! Use Double Team to give Glalie some aim practice!" Glalie stopped and multiple Zangoose surrounded Glalie with Double Taam.

"Glaaalie!" Glalie formed an Ice Beam and fired it at one of the fake Zangoose whiched fazed out of existence.

"Nice Glalie you got there." The man complimented.

"Thanks, why shouldn't I go down to the docks?" Harry asked.

"Cause there's a monster living in the caves nearby." The man said taking off his headband as Harry threw him an energy bar. "Thanks kid."

"No problem. Has anyone ever seen this monster? Could it be a Pokemon? Some Pokemon are nocturnal you know."

"None of the townspeople think so. They've never seen a pokemon like this if it is."

"Ok guys, take a break!" Harry ordered as Glalie Ice Beamed the last copy. "Hmm. I think I'll pay a visit to this so called "monster." Guys, return!" He held out their pokeballs and the two pokemon gratefully went back into their balls.

"Ok kid, its your funeral." The man said before picking up the wood and walking back to town.

After visiting the Pokemon Center, Harry went down to the docks . It was twilight, according to the locals, this was the time the monster came out of its cave to cause lots of mischief. Harry saw a picture of its silhouette. If this monster was what he thought it was, he'd have a new member of his team soon.

"I knew it!" Harry shouted as the Swampet used Muddy Water to flood the beach with muck. "Grovyle! Standby for battle!"

Grovyle appeared in a flash of red light. "Vyle!" He elongated his leaf blades and ran at the Swampert.

"Go Grovyle!" Harry shouted as some locals came to watch the battle. "Use Leaf Blade!"

Grovyle's blades glew with white light and he flew at Swampert who shot a Mud Bomb at Grovyle which smacked him into the sand.

"Grovyle." Grovyle moaned.

"Come on Grovyle! Use Bullet Seed!"

Seeds shot out of Grovyle's mouth at Swampert who cried out in pain as they pelted him.

"Agian!" Harry ordered. More seeds shot out.

The Swampert fell over into the sand.

"Pokeball Go!" Harry shouted throwing the red and white ball. Swampert disappeared in a flash of red light and the ball wiggled and wiggled. After a few minutes the ball stopped wiggling.

"Yes! Swampert is mine!" Harry shouted holding up the pokeball for all to see.

The townspeople thanked Harry for taking care of the trouble making Swampert and gave him free lodgings in their towns most expensive hotel for the night.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please note that Harry hasn't made it to the first Battle Facility yet. **

**Harry will use Swampert and Glalie in his battle against Hariyama and Medicham. **

**Swampert will battle Hariyama**

**Glalie will battle Medicham**

**I changed his water type to Swampert cause its just so cool!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


End file.
